Vumans
by xoEdwardLuverox
Summary: Summary inside. first chapter is the summary :-
1. Summary

SUMMARY

This story is about a "family" that moves to Forks, Washington. This family consists of family and friends and their families. Why? Because they have to stick together cause they're Vumans, and by that I mean half human half vampire. They try to have a normal life, when they're not battling with vampires or controlling a bunch of newborns. That's what they do they protect the people who can't protect themselves.

The family decided to move to Forks to have a new start. In a Vumans family you change when your 16. its painless. You just mostly sleep for one whole day and when you wake up your half vampire. It kind of cool being half vampire. You get all these cool abilities. You can run super fast, hear super good, your incredibly strong, and when your in vampire form you are hard as a rock so nothing can really hurt you. But that's just the vampire abilities. The real VUMAN part has so many.

Hope you enjoy the story.

The real chapters will be much longer. :-)


	2. Golden eyes

"Bella!" I heard my mom calling me from our new house, I could hear the annoyance on her voice. I had gone to go explore our new town; Forks, Washington and I could tell she wasn't happy about leaving with out saying anything.

I ran super speed back and was there in the matter of a minute, I hadn't traveled that far, so it didn't take that long, "Yes mother dearest?" I said with a big smile on my face, the smile that would get her un-mad at me.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"I just went to go look around. I heard it rains here a lot and I just wanted to see the sun." I said with a serious look on my face and after a couple of minutes we both broke into laughter.

"okay Bells, just next time give me a heads up, there is a lot of unpacking to do and I'm not messing with your room," she said motioning for me to go upstairs and unpack.

My room had already been painted. It was a nice light blue, my favorite color. I had my bed and dressers and all my furniture set up. Now all I needed to do was unpack my boxes. In those boxes was my life. I wasn't going to speed threw this though I was going to take my time. Before I knew it everything was unpacked and it was 2 in the morning. I decided to go to sleep. The weekend was coming and after that weekend school was starting. Yippee, school, just the thing I want to do.

* * *

"WAKIEE WAKIEE SLEEPING BEAUTY!!!" I woke up to my cousin Mike throwing water all over me.

"Mike!!!" I screamed. I chased him out of the room and I jumped on him. We flew over the balcony and landed on the living room table.

"Oh shit" we both said at the same time. We knew my mother was going to scream.

"What happened?" My mother was there in a flash. "My table!"

"Your table? What about your daughter?" I asked.

"Bella, you already healed, my table is broken!" She looked at me. It was true I was healed already. That's one of the upsides of being a Vuman. You heal from anything and real fast.

"Sorry Aunt Renee. We didn't mean to. We just got carried away"

_**"Suck up"**_ I said in my head and directed it to him and he knew it.

"Both of you stop it."

The rest of the day we went shopping for stuff for school. Mostly clothes. I liked shopping but not for long periods of times, and some people didn't care and kept me there all day. When I got home I went strait to bed knowing that tomorrow was Sunday which meant one more day till school. Ugh!

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the smell of pancakes. Oh My Goodness do I love that smell! I skipped down stairs said 'good morning' and ate my breakfast. The rest of the day I got all my stuff I needed for school ready. I got my outfit out which I must have changed a million times. So after I took my shower and I lied down to watch some TV. I slowly went in to darkness and was deep in sleep dreaming of the day to come.

BEEP BEEP BEEP! That annoying sound shut it off! Just five more minutes I kept saying in my head hoping someone would care enough to come in and shut it, but no one. Sure they could listen on in my thoughts with no problem and remark but when I need something, nothing, nada. Ugh! Time to get up!

I pulled up to school and met my family in the office. We got our schedules and all went our ways. Knowing we would meet up at lunch. We always did. We sat as a group, at lease the family members that had all ready turned. The rest of the family didn't understand why we sat together because they don't get told till the day before they change. so they just find us weird. Well here I go into this hell hole, high school.

After what seemed like forever day, it was time for lunch. I got my lunch and saw my family right away. _**"Hey"**_ I said in my head. They all said hey and we remained silence. We all were doing the same thing listening to thoughts.

_"**OMG I think I broke a nail"**_ I couldn't help but laugh.

**_"He is so cute I would bang him so fast!"_** Whore I whispered to low for a human to hear. My family laughed.

**_"It's them"_** So many thoughts said that at the same time.

I looked to where their thoughts were and that's when my eyes locked with beautiful golden eyes.

* * *

REVIEW... the more reviews the faster i update :-)

REVIEWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
